Will examine the acute behavioral and hormonal changes that occur at night when humans ar exposed, in a dose-dependent manner, to bright light. Levels of alertness and psychomotor will be continuously assessed and plasma will be taken via an indwelling catheter for later determination melatonin and other hormones.